The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving/International
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1996. European Spanish * Piecito (Littlefoot) - Chelo Molina * Cera - Adelaida López * Patito (Ducky) - Yolanda Pérez Segoviano * Petrie - Abraham Aguilar * Abuelo de Piecito (Littlefoot's grandfather) - José Ángel Juanes * Abuela de Piecito (Littlefoot's grandmother) - Matilde Conesa * Padre de Cera (Cera's father) - Alejandro Illescas (speaking) * Padre de Cera (Cera's father) - Alejandro Villeli (singing) * Púas - ? * Hyp - Pablo Sevilla * Padre de Hyp (Hyp's father) - Carlos Ysbert * Nud - Iván Jara * Mutt - Manuel Osto * Narrador (Narrator) - ? French * Petit-Pied (Littlefoot) - Donald Reignoux * Céra - Jennifer Oliver * Pétrie - Salvatore Ingoglia * Becky (Ducky) - Adeline Chetail * Grand-mère (Grandfather) - Jacques Lalande * Grand-mère (Grandmother) - Maik Darah * Hyp - Alex Tomassian * Le père de Céra (Cera's father) - Yves Pignot * Le père de Hyp (Hyp's father) - Philippe Bouclet * Nod - Celim Mouhoubi * Mutt - Celim Mouhoubi * Le narrateur (The Narrator) - François Marthouret German * Littlefoot - Ozan Ünal * Cera - Magdalena Turba * Petrie - Wolfgang Ziffer * Ducky - Anne Helm * Spike - Mario von Jascheroff * Littlefoots Großvater (Littlefoot's grandfather) - Karl Schulz * Littlefoots Großmutter (Littlefoot's grandmother) - Rita Engelmann * Ceras Vater (Cera's father) - Helmut Krauss * Hyp - Michael Iwannek * Hyps Vater (Hyp's father) - Thomas Wolff * Mutt - Frank - Schröder * Nod - Björn Schalla * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Roland Hemmo Italian * Piedino (Littlefoot) - Rossella Acerbo * Ducky - Lorenzo De Angelis * Tricky (Cera) - Monica Vulcano * Petrie - Mino Caprio * Nonna (Grandmother) - Liliana Jovino * Nonno (Grandmother) - Paolo Marchese * Hyp - Massimiliano Alto * Padre di Tricky (Cera's father) - Roberto Stocchi Japanese * Littleoot - Minami Takayama * Cera - Rica Matsumoto * Ducky - Satomi Koorogi * Petrie - Yuji Mitsuya * Mutt - Tomohiro Nishimura * Hyp - Ryusei Nakao * Little foot's grandfather - Minoru Uchida * Little foot's grandmother - Junko Midori * Ducky's and Spike's mother - Urara Takano * Cera's father - Katsuhisa Hoki * Narrator - Takeshi Watabe Mexican Spanish * Piecito (Littlefoot) - Elsa Covián * Cera - Cristina Hernández * Patito (Ducky) - María Fernanda Morales * Petrie - Arturo Mercado * Abuelo de Piecito (Littlefoot's grandfather) - César Árias * Abuela de Piecito (Littlefoot's grandmother) - Ángela Villanueva * Padre de Cera (Cera's father) - Alejandro Illescas (speaking) * Padre de Cera (Cera's father) - Alejandro Villeli (singing) * Hyp - Luis Alfonso Mendoza (speaking) * Hyp - Ricardo Silva (singing) * Nud - Gerardo Vásquez * Mutt - Roberto Mendiola * Padre de Hyp (Hyp's father) - César Soto * Narrador (Narrator) - Carlos Becerril * Additional voices: Armando Réndiz Category:Non-Disney International dubs